The Adopt A Sister Program
by writer writing
Summary: Lois is in a program that brings her in contact with a Linda Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Lois set her pizza crust on her plate and said, "I can't hold another bite."

"Me neither," said Chloe, "and I don't think I can stand to watch one more old romantic movie."

"You might like Teacher's Pet. It's about a love/hate romance between two journalists who take totally different approaches."

"That's your kind of movie not mine."

"Okay, I also have an old Nancy Drew movie we can watch. She's an impulsive reporter in it, not a detective. She suckers poor Ned or Ted, as he's called in the movie, into helping her out."

"No movies in black and white and no movies about reporters. I get enough of journalism at work."

"Well, Chlo, that's all I rented and my satellite's still out."

"Do you know what people did before TV?"

"I don't want to read."

"I was thinking more along the lines of talking."

She gave a half-hearted shrug. "I guess that's okay with me. Was work interesting today?"

"Not really. Was yours?"

"Are you kidding me? It's one huge yawn; the only time politics gets interesting is when there's a huge scandal."

"It's too bad you missed Watergate. That would have been interesting for you," she said teasingly. Then she abruptly asked, "Lois, where do you go on Thursday nights?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious. It's part of my job description to be curious."

"I go bowling," she answered.

"Yeah, right," Chloe said, not believing it for a minute.

"Drinking?" she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You stopped drinking. Try again."

"What can I say? I'm an alcoholic."

"Lois, tell me the truth," Chloe said, tiring of the game.

"If you must know, I joined a program."

"What kind of program?"

"I wasn't aware I was being interviewed."

Chloe folded her arms with impatience.

"Okay," Lois said laughing. "Relax, Miss Ace Reporter. I joined the Adopt-a-Sister Program."

"Don't you have a sister?"

"Mrs. Kent thought it would be enriching for me to do some charity work. I figured I've done the big sister thing before, so it should be second nature to me. I see this 13-year-old orphan in Fair Fields on Thursday nights."

"Wow," said an impressed Chloe. She hadn't really expected it to be charity.

"She's a nice enough girl," Lois continued. "She's very ethical and down to earth for her age and life circumstances. She kind of reminds me of Clark in a way."

"What's her name?"

"Linda Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

"Linda Lee? What an odd name to have," Chloe said slowly and speculatively.

"Not really, Chloe. They're both very common names."

"I know that. I meant the fact that her initials are L.L."

"Well, what's wrong with that? I'm quite fond of those initials actually. If you're referring to the fact that we share the same initials, it's not that uncommon either. Don't tell me you've never met a Carol Smith or a Charles Stevens? People do share initials."

"I know, but it seems L.L.s appear a lot, especially where Clark is concerned. Let's see. There's Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor, Lana Lang, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane, Lori Lemaris. Now there's Linda Lee."

"It's just a coincidence, and Linda Lee has nothing to do with Clark. Besides, he has important people in his life without those initials, but if you're worried about it and want to join the L.L. club, you could drop a few letters and become Loe Llivan."

"Ha ha," she said humorlessly. "Forget I said anything."

"Chlo, if I were you, I'd lay off the caffeine. It's sending your brain into overdrive."

"Can we drop the subject, Lois? Let's just watch Nancy Drew."

Lois laughed and put in the DVD.

sss

Lois knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the timid voice on the other side.

This was Lois' fourth visit to see the girl, but Linda was having a hard time getting comfortable around her due to her shyness.

"Hi, Linda! Do you want to do anything in particular?" she asked a tad over cheerfully

"No, ma'am."

"For the last time, call me Lois. I don't want any of this yes ma'am, no ma'am crap. We're sisters for the time being, and I'm not that much older than you."

"Yes, ma'am. I mean Lois."

"It's 6:15. Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes."

"You're a smart one or at least a responsible one."

"It was easy, too easy really."

"I remember having the same problem, but my way of coping was not doing it."

"You're allowed to not do it?"

"Nope, that was the problem. It's too bad you don't have a TV in here. What a lousy orphanage, but at least you don't have a roommate and can have a room to yourself."

"I'd rather read anyway, and I wish I had a roommate for company."

"You poor, deluded girl. You need to learn how to have some fun, and I'm going to teach you," Lois said as she pulled put a deck of cards she had brought with her.

"What's that?"

"You've never even seen a deck of cards? Were your parents hermits?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. This is going to take longer than I thought."

Linda was confused about how aces can either be the highest or lowest cards, depending on which game you were playing. Once she understood card ranks, however, Lois went ahead and made a list of all the hands you can get in poker from highest to lowest. The first game was always confusing. It wasn't the time to tell Linda there were different kinds of poker games or the time to work on poker faces. She stuck to the basic game and at last, Linda began to catch on.

"How many cards?" Lois asked.

"Two. What is the purpose of poker?"

"I'm glad you asked. A little part of it is it's a fun little game, but an even bigger part of it is gambling."

"Isn't gambling bad?"

"Only if you let it get out of hand. Too much of anything or using it improperly can be bad. The key is a balance and knowing where to draw the line. It's something that took me a long time to learn, and I'm still in the process of learning. I've got a full house." Lois said, laying her cards on the table.

"A pair of 2s."

Lois shuffled the deck and said, "How about we spice up this game with some gambling?"

Linda nervously stuttered, "I-I don't have any money, and I'm not very good."

"Relax, kid. I'm not going to take your worldly goods. How about this? If I win, you help wash my car next week. If you win, I take you to Smallville's Annual Corn Festival on Saturday."

Linda relaxed and said, "Okay."

Lois dealt out 5 cards each. She only exchanged one and Linda took 4.

"I was reading a book on cowboy biographies last week and now that I've played poker it makes more sense," Linda commented.

"Yeah. Poker and cowboys are practically synonymous. I've always liked Annie Oakly. She wasn't really a cowgirl, but she was a spirited lady with a gun in the old west. You want to lay down your cards first?"

"A pair of jacks," Linda said with a trace of disappointment.

"High card queen. You win."

Linda smiled brightly, and Lois got up to leave.

"Wait, Lois! I don't know if I'm allowed to leave."

Lois winked and said, "It's taken care of. I'll pick you up at 6:00 a.m. sharp Standard Farm Time. Be ready."

Linda was excited. She had never been to a festival before or seen corn for that matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lois honked the horn and Linda came running out of the orphanage.

When they got out on the road, Lois said, "I feel compelled to explain a couple of things. Number 1, Smallville is literally a small town. Don't freak out if people already know who you are. News travels fast here. Number 2, my cousin will be joining the festivities."

"I wish I had a cousin or any kind of family," she said with a small sigh.

"You have me. Trust me families aren't all they're cracked up to be." After a few moments, she said. "Congratulations."

"What?" Linda asked in confusion.

"Other than Clark, you're the first person who isn't afraid for their life when I'm driving."

"Who's Clark? Your boyfriend?"

"No, no, and no. You'll probably meet him at the fair, along with LORI."

"You don't sound like you like her."

"I don't. I guess I like her better than his last girlfriend in some ways, but Clark just has bad taste in women. A couple of weeks ago, I was helping my boss, Clark's mother, at her house and Clark and Lori were in the next room. The whole stinking time she kept talking about the water. 'I love the water. Why can't Kansas have a large body of water?' I got so sick of it; I took them both to the lake. When we got there, she refused to get in. I asked her if she could swim and she said yes, but she didn't want in the water. I threw her in anyway. Then she wouldn't get out when it was time to go. It was pitch black, and she wouldn't get out. I finally went home without her. Clark stuck around and said he would get her home. The really annoying thing is that the next day, they were closer than ever. It's sickening."

They drove in silence for a while.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lois asked.

"You'll pay just to know what I'm thinking?" Linda asked in disbelief.

Lois wondered where Linda was from. She took things so literally sometimes. "It's just an expression."

"I was thinking about my parents."

"How old were you when they died?"

"I was 11."

"That's crappy. My mom died when I was 6, but I miss having a mother more than my actual mother. I didn't know her well enough, but then I never really got to know my father either. He's too distant and involved with his work."

Lois pulled into a field of cars.

"If you're wondering why there's no pavement, it's because Smallville doesn't believe in a whole lot of pavement."

Lois got out, but Linda didn't. Lois walked over and opened the door for her. "Come on, Linda. This is the part where you get out of the car. Why do I have a feeling those blonde locks of yours are natural? Come on, let's go have a corny time."

Linda got out but didn't seem to understand the jokes Lois had just made. Lois thought Linda got a big sister just in time. She had just entered the brutal, awkward teenage years, and she was culturally unprepared.

"Chloe is supposed to meet us among the cars," Lois explained, "but I don't see her or her car yet."

"Lois, darling!"

Lois cringed and whispered, "I would recognize that voice anywhere. Doesn't Lori sound just like a dolphin with a sore throat? I swear her native tongue must be echolocation. Clark's eardrums have to be made of steel to tolerate her voice day after day."

Lori and Clark came up to them and Lori said, "Lois, why don't you and your friend join Clark and me?"

Lois did her best to give a realistic smile, and keep her hands away from her ears.

"I'd love to, but we promised to wait on Chloe."

"Just leave a note on the windshield. She can catch up with us."

Lori wasn't going to shut up until she convinced her. So to protect her eardrums, she left a note and made sure to add a lot of exclamation marks after catching up with them fast.

Lois smacked Lori's clammy hands away, when she tried to pat Lois' back.

As they began walking toward the festival, Lois prayed that Chloe got here quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda had to bite back a smile. Lois stood behind Clark and Lori, mimicking and exaggerating Lori's movements and talking. This was humor that transcended all cultures.

Earth people were different from Kryptonians in a lot of ways, but there were still more similarities than not. Sure Lori could be annoying, but there wasn't any specific reason not to like her unless Lois had feelings for Clark. She didn't think Lois even knew she had them. She couldn't tell if Clark liked Lois or Lori better. He didn't look like he was madly in love with Lori though just that he liked her okay. Clark and Lois seemed to have a respect for each other that they disguised with teasing. It almost gave it a brother and sister façade, but there was something much deeper going on. The 3 people she was observing seemed oblivious to it. It was just like Earth people to ignore the obvious.

Linda vigorously shook her head no to Lois. Lois had picked up a cob of corn and was wielding it like a club. She was going to hit Lori in the head with it, but then she smirked and put the corn down.

Linda was still trying to understand her and Earth for that matter. In the 6 months that Linda had been on Earth, Lois was the first one she was getting close to. All her other information on Earth people had basically come from books and what limited information Argon City had on the planet. This was a lonely little solar system. 9 planets, make that 8 because Earth people recently decided Pluto wasn't a planet, and there was no other life. Linda had read that Pluto, the ex-planet, was actually named after Mickey Mouse's dog. There were planets named after the mythical gods, but now there was none named after a cartoon character. She had seen a short little cartoon of Mickey on the store TV when the orphans were taken shopping for winter coats. She had liked Mickey even if mice weren't really a dominant group. Also it wasn't sensible to have Goofy and Pluto both be dogs and yet one was a pet and the other was a dominant group. It was still fun to pretend though, and Krypton had never done anything like it.

Lois still looked annoyed at Clark and Lori's long and private conversation.

Linda didn't know what women saw in Clark. She tried to picture him in a romantic way, but it made her slightly nauseous to do so. It wasn't that Clark wasn't nice. He had gone out of his way to make her feel welcome. He had offered her corn products and made small talk. Maybe she just wasn't attracted to Earth men in general, but that couldn't be true because she'd had a crush on Kenneth Brooks until he had been put in a foster home. Why did she keep trying to overanalyze everything? She needed to relax and just enjoy being at the festival.

"Clark, Lori," Lois said through gritted teeth, "I have a wonderful idea. Why don't you two go ride the Ferris wheel instead of chatting on a bench all day?"

"I'm not too fond of heights, and Lori isn't either," Clark said.

"Nonsense, Smallville. Being up high is a great experience. You just have to get used to it."

Lois took the couple by the arms and put them into the line's ride.

Clark and Lori got on, although they didn't look thrilled, and Lois said, "Come on, Linda! Now's our time to ditch them."

Once they were safely away, Linda asked, "Why did we do that?"

"Because they were getting on our nerves or mine anyway."

"I thought you liked Clark more than Lori. Why did you act nicer to Lori?"

"Basic human nature I guess. When we're closer to people, we show our good and bad sides. We know our friends and family aren't likely to abandon us for it. With acquaintances, we try to present a more neutral, polite person. You'll understand when you're older."

"You don't seem like a person who would attempt to be polite. Especially with someone they didn't like."

"You're the observant one, aren't you? I guess maybe I don't want to alienate Clark. I do care about our relationship. He'll wise up to her. I just get this feeling that she's up to something bad, and I'm usually a pretty good judge of character. Plus her shrill voice causes migraines, honestly."

"She didn't give me one."

"You and Clark must be exceptions for some strange reason. Look it's Chloe." Lois whistled sharply and got Chloe's attention.

"Hey, Lois," Chloe said. "I saw your note. I see you managed to lose them without my help."

"Thanks to a Ferris wheel. This is Linda."

Chloe shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

"I almost forgot," Chloe said with her eyes twinkling, "you'll never guess who I ran into here, the couple of the year."

"Shelby and his new cocker spaniel girlfriend? I didn't know dogs were allowed on the fairgrounds," Lois said jokingly.

"Lana and Lex."

"You're kidding. Here? I thought they preferred dates at art museums and operas." Lois glanced at Linda from the corner of her eye and said, "Maybe we shouldn't gossip in front of Linda. It's a bad example."

"It's not gossip. I saw them with my own two eyes, and it's hard to miss the shine from Lex's bald head out here in the sunlight."

"I bet Lana's way overdressed for a corn festival, isn't she? I hope Clark doesn't see her or it'll be mope city."

"They were getting in one of Lex's fancy cars. I guess they decided it wasn't going to be any fun after all. And anyway, Clark has been over Lana for a long time."

"No doubt. He's always with Lori."

Chloe smiled, and Linda realized that Chloe knew about Lois' jealousy.

Chloe asked, "Well, what should we do first?"

"I know where there's a secret booth of moonshine. It's made from 100 percent corn. We can go check it out," Lois suggested.

Chloe turned to Linda and said, "She's only joking. It's illegal and dangerous stuff no matter what your age is."

"What do you want to do, Linda?" Lois asked.

"Well, I thought it might be fun to learn square dancing," Linda ventured.

"Square dancing it is," Lois confirmed. "I bet you didn't know a city girl like me could be a first class square dancer. I'm among the selected few who know what it means to promenade."

sss

Lois, Linda, and Chloe had tried all the corn food, played all the games, and rode all the rides by the end of the day. Somehow they had managed to avoid Clark and Lori. Nobody knew how to run and hide better than Lois. Linda was starting to feel like Lois really was her big sister in a way. Linda was sorry to see the day end.

"Lois?" Linda asked when Lois was dropping her back off at the orphanage. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I feel like I could tell you anything and be able to trust you."

"Of course you could. What is it?"

"I'm not exactly from around here."


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't think you were from around here," Lois said. "You don't have the midwestern accent, and you were amazed by all the farm fair stuff."

Linda brought Lois through the doorway and shut the door. "I'm not even from this planet," she confided.

Lois' mouth dropped open for a second and then she smiled. She looked around and said, "I'm on Candid Camera. Right?"

"I'm completely serious. I'm from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed before I was born. However, a small chunk of it broke away with about a 1000 people on it; two of those people were my parents. We were able to survive for quite a few years, but our broken chunk of land exposed us to kryptonite, a deadly substance to my people. We had a lead lined ground that blocked its effect, but eventually some of the lead came up and we weren't able to replace it. There wasn't much time. My father had some of the research that his brother, Jor-El, had been working on before the planet was destroyed. It talked about how Earth was similar enough to support Kryptonian life. Jor-El had this idea for building rockets to take everyone there, but he and every other Kryptonian but us died. My father only had enough time to build a rocket for me. I am the last surviving Kryptonian."

"Wow! You should definitely become a sci-fi writer; you could sell the movie rights. I have to admit you had me going there for a little while."

"You don't believe me."

"Linda, if you believe you're an alien, then so do I. You know it's not uncommon for someone in your situation to confuse reality and fantasy."

"I can prove it to you."

"It's been a long day. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Being on this planet has given me 3 powers that I know of. I'm invincible, really strong, and I can run super fast."

"I said I believe you."

Linda didn't say anything else, but one second she was in front of Lois and the next she was by her bed. She reached down and bent the steel leg of her bed and then bent it back.

"You're an alien," Lois said as her mouth dropped open.

Linda smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Thursday, Linda."

Linda looked at Lois with a puzzled expression. She couldn't really tell what Lois thought about it. She didn't look all that shocked. Maybe TV and movies had made Earth's modern generation incapable of being shocked. However Lois felt about this revelation, she knew Lois wouldn't endanger her by telling people.

"Lois, now that you know, could you call me Kara when we're in private? That's my real name."

"Sure. Kara. I'll see you Thursday," Lois said, and she went out the door.

sss

"Clark! Buddy. Pal. Chum."

"What do you want from me, Lois?"

"Nothing."

"Not only did you call me by my actual name, but you called me nice names; you have to want something. Oh,and just so you know in the future, people usually ring a doorbell or knock before they barge into someone's house."

"Sorry," Lois said, sitting down on the couch beside him. "What are you watching?"

"The Sports Channel. You want the remote, don't you?"

"No, I just wanted to spend some time with a friend and you were available."

Clark gave her an uneasy, disbelieving look and then turned toward the TV.

"Clark, what's your opinion on aliens?"

"What?" he asked, hoping that she hadn't said what he thought she said.

"You heard me."

"I—I…what about aliens?"

"If there were such a thing as aliens, and I'm not saying there is, could you absolutely trust one?"

"Of course you could!" Clark said a little too passionately.

"You don't think all aliens have an inherit need to dominate or destroy the world like Marvin the Martian?"

"No, that's a stereotype. Not that there can be a stereotype for something that doesn't exist."

"Of course," Lois agreed.

"ET."

"Excuse me?"

"ET was a gentle, misunderstood alien."

"I never did like ET. It was such a long, boring movie. Alf is more my kind of alien."

"So you like short, hairy men with a good sense of humor?" he teased.

Lois rolled her eyes and said, "At least I don't like blondes with no personality. How is Lori by the way?"

"Great. In fact, she's on her way over here."

Lois got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't need a chaperone."

"Why do you leave every time she's around?"

"I was under the impression that boyfriends and girlfriends liked to be left alone."

"Not all the time. Please stay."

"I don't think so."

"Chloe would stay."

"Do I look like Chloe? Do I act like Chloe?"

"No. You certainly are one of a kind, Lois Lane."

"You can butter me up all you want, but I'm not going to stay when Lori is around. Are you and Lori about to break up or something? The first sign of a doomed relationship is inviting 3rd wheels."

"We're perfectly comfortable together, and we have no secrets between each other."

Lois patted Clark on the head and said, "Everybody had some sort of secret. Catch ya later, Smallville."

Clark smiled as Lois slammed the door behind her. She was something else.


	6. Chapter 6

"Darn it! The Kryptonian language is too hard. It's no wonder you learned English so fast. English is like preschool math and Kryptonese is like advanced calculus."

"You've made a lot of progress. You're not far from speaking and writing it like a native," Linda/Kara told Lois reassuringly.

"It's my turn to give you a lesson on Earth culture next week. We're going to study old cartoons like Popeye and Looney Tunes at my apartment. They're necessary cultural references, and it's just plain fun."

Lois went to leave and Linda hugged her.

"What was that for?" Lois asked.

"For accepting me."

"See you next week, Kara"

sss

"Hey, Chlo! I hope you don't mind my coming over this late, but I saw your light on. I've been on one of those sister visits."

"Oh, yeah. How is that going?"

"Great. I'm definitely going to stick with it. I thought sure a 13 year old kid would've run me nuts by now, but she's very sweet and mature."

"Linda did seem like a very grown up girl at the fair. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Got any coffee?"

"Not this late."

"Iced tea then."

Chloe went into her kitchen, and Lois sat down on the couch. She noticed a folder on the coffee table and thought she'd see what story Chloe was working on now. Instead of information on robberies or murders, it was Kryptonian writing. Lois began trying to read it silently in her halted Kryptonese but couldn't make out very much. Chloe came back out with the tea and saw Lois reading it. Lois quickly put the folder down and stood up.

"I'm getting tired. I think I'll head for home."

Chloe nodded with a slightly worried expression on her face.

Once Lois was out the door, she paused in the hallway briefly. Her cousin was working on a Kryptonian story. It could be dangerous for Kara. The best way to approach it was to tell Chloe everything. Chloe was kind and understanding. She wouldn't make a story about it if she knew it could hurt Kara. However, she had to talk to Kara about it first. She couldn't betray her trust.

Chloe stared at the door that Lois had just gone out of in disbelief. She never would've guessed that her cousin was an alien. It made sense when she thought about it. Lois was taller with darker hair. People often commented that physically they didn't look a lot like cousins. Her father was a 3-star general. It made sense that he might take in an alien baby that the government had discovered. Sure it all seemed ridiculous, but there was no other way to explain how could she could read Kryptonese. Clark had certainly never told Lois his identity. Chloe would have to call him and tell him. Lois would realize that she wasn't alone and that she could trust her and Clark with the fact that she was an alien.

sss

Lois pulled up at the Kent farm where she meeting Clark and Chloe. She couldn't figure out what they wanted to talk to her about. She got creeped out when they hugged her. Had somebody died?

"Chloe," Clark said, "I think maybe I should speak with her alone just for a few minutes."

Chloe didn't look happy about it, but she left them alone.

"Sit down," Clark said gently.

Lois warily sat down on the couch, and Clark took her by the hands.

"I know what you're going through," he said.

"I'm glad one of us does."

"Chloe saw you reading Kryptonese. We know."

"How do you know? Did Linda tell you?"

"You told Linda?"

"I wanted to talk with her about it, but I haven't got a chance. It was too late last night and she's in school right now."

"You don't have to worry about us telling your secret. In fact, I'm from Krypton too."

"You're joking! You? From Krypton? You are more of an average American than anybody I know. If you look up truth, justice, and the American way in the dictionary, your picture is beside it."

"I've been on Earth since I was a baby. It's only natural that I would identify with and act like an American. I'm only now learning about Krypton. It's like that with everybody. If a person's ancestors came from Ireland, that doesn't make them culturally Irish."

"Good point. So how did you get to Earth?"

"My father was a scientist named Jor-El. He only had enough time to build a rocket for me before Krypton was destroyed. I thought I was the only survivor but obviously that's not true. It explains why we've always felt a connection with each other."

"What? A connection?" Lois began to chuckle. "You think I'm a Kryptonian? If I had Kryptonian abilities, I would take a lot more chances than I already do. Assuming that's possible."

"Wait, I'm confused. How do you know all about Krypton then?"

"Come with me, and I'll take you to see your little cousin."


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe watched the scene before her with tenderness. She was happy that Clark and Kara had found a biological family member. She was also happy that Lois was her biological cousin after all and not an alien. She should never jump to conclusions, but that is easier said than done.

"I can't believe I'm going to get all those extra powers," Kara said, as she pulled away from Clark's big brotherly hug.

"I can't believe Clark is invulnerable and will have the ability to fly one day, but he's afraid of roller coasters."

Her cousin never did know when to keep quiet. "Maybe Lois and I should step out and give you two some family time."

Kara shook her head and said, "I'd rather Lois stay."

Clark said, "You two are like family. There's no reason for you to leave."

"I almost forgot about those papers with Kryptonese on them," Lois said, "if you guys were working on trying to translate it, Kara's a native speaker."

"I'm sure there's a lot Kara could tell us about Krypton," Clark said.

"It's a shame so much was lost like the culture, history, technology of our people," Kara said sadly.

"Actually I have an ice fortress up north. Jor-El left me a lot of things. I've always been leery and afraid to use it, but maybe you could show me how to use it properly."

Kara said eagerly, "Of course I will."

"I want to get you out of the orphanage, but I'm not fully sure I can. I have to talk about it with my mother and then there's a whole process."

"Just knowing I'm not on my own anymore is enough. I never expected to leave here until I was of age."

Lois reassuringly hugged Kara.

5 months later…

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Kara, I am your adoptive mother and you're my son's cousin. Call me Martha."

"Martha, how much flour are you supposed to add to the dough?"

"Until it's not liquidy anymore."

Martha and Kara were in the kitchen making pizza. Their hair was pinned up and their arms were covered in flour.

Chloe came into the kitchen and asked, "How's it going?"

"We're getting there," Martha said.

"I'm glad when people make food from scratch because it tastes better, but I'm glad it's not me doing it. The only person I know who is a worse cook than me is my cousin. I guess it's a genetic weakness."

Martha laughed and Kara smiled her quiet smile.

"I wonder why Lois isn't here yet? The four of us are supposed to start our chick flick marathon as soon as you two get the pizza in the oven."

Lois swung the door open and said, "Sorry, I'm late. I got stuck behind grandpa all the way here."

"You're just in time, dear," Martha said.

"Hey, Lois! How was work?" Kara wanted to know.

"Okay. Filing and delivering papers for people at the Daily Planet can only be so great, but at least Chloe and I run into each other sometimes. It's too bad you gave up your seat, Mrs. Kent, or I could still be working for you. It was a good thing for you to do though. Being back on the farm full time has given you your healthy glow back. Those dirty politicians were draining the life out of you."

"That's a descriptive way of putting it. I am glad to return to my farm chores. Kara and Clark do the bulk of the work though. I couldn't manage without them," Martha said, and she put a motherly arm around Kara.

"I wouldn't worry about your job, Lois," Chloe said. "I hear from certain sources that the new editor has been watching you work, Lois."

"That makes it sound like I should file a harassment suit," Lois said.

"You know what I mean. He might have seen your articles at the Torch and is considering giving you a promotion."

"I bet I know who gave him those articles. It doesn't matter how good I am. I don't have a degree."

"Perry White is an old fashioned kind of guy. He holds more stock in natural talent and hard work than fancy degrees. He might make you take a couple of night classes here and there."

"Well, it might not be so bad if I was promoted. I'm surprised Clark doesn't want to do makeovers and watch girly movies. Where is he?"

"He just had some different errands to run," Martha said.

"I don't really care where he is," Lois said, "as long as he's not out on a date with Lori, I'm happy."

"Amen!" the other 3 chorused.

"See you all thought Lori just got on my nerves, but she really was up to no good. Who would believe she was a mermaid, but then it wasn't that long ago the same thing applied to aliens."

Chloe said, "It's still hard to believe she was sent by her merpeople just to study a Kryptonian."

"I only wish we could've pressed charges," Lois grumbled, "but at least she went back to wherever it is that mermaids go. It's so weird that she loses her tail when she dries off and gets it back when she's wet. You know what's pretty funny though? If they ever had children, the kids could be called flying fish."

They all groaned at her weak attempt at humor.

"Well, I think it's funny," Lois said.

The phone rang. Martha wiped her hand and answered it.

"I'm sorry, son. I wish Kara and I could join you for supper, but we've made other plans." Martha's eyes fell upon Lois. "However, that's Lois' favorite restaurant and I know she wouldn't want to miss a chance to eat there. She's right here. She'll be there in 15 minutes. Bye, honey."

"What about the movie marathon?" Lois asked.

"Lois, you can watch movies any time. You don't want Clark to eat by himself, do you? If you'd rather do the movie marathon though, I'm sure Clark will find a young lady to keep him company."

"I guess I wouldn't want Smallville to take a chance on eating alone. We can all get together another time. Bye."

After they put the pizza in the oven and washed off, Chloe, Martha, and Kara went and sat down on the couch.

"That was a nice move, Mrs. Kent," Chloe remarked.

"Lois and Clark never suspected a thing," Kara said with a smile.

"I was thinking the 3 of us ought to name our 'secret organization' The Get Lois and Clark Together Movement or the LCTM for short," Martha joked.

"We'd all be in-laws if they got married," Kara said happily.

"Of course, we have to get have to get them officially dating first," Chloe said sensibly.

The End


End file.
